If I Could Reach The Stars
by auhaes23
Summary: Le théâtre peut réunir deux âmes perdues sous les yeux de tout le monde. Mais Finn est le seul à remarquer cette proximité entre Rachel et Jesse. Traduction de la version originale de St-kaimily.


**If I could reach the stars**

**Traduction de la version originale de St-kaimily.**

**Ecrite pour le challenge St Berry Change the world.**

**J'espère que vous aprécierez.**

**L'histoire se passe avec les pensées de Finn. Original mais vraiment intéressant :) Elle se passe aussi 4 ou 5 ans après que Rachel soit diplômée.**

* * *

><p><em>If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you<em>

_Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth_

_That this love I have Inside is everything it seems_

_But for now I fond it's only in my dreams_

Tu peux la sentir s'éloigner de toi. Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle t'embrasse le plus vite possible, ou qu'elle veut toujours éviter les petites attentions que tu lui portes, c'est le regard qu'elle te donne. A ce moments là, tu peux encore te souvenir de la sensation que ca t'apportait quand elle te regardais avec cette brillances dans ses yeux. Maintenant, ses yeux sont tintés de tristesse.

Tu as toujours été capable de la comprendre. Elle est si ouverte que tu as l'impression que tout le monde peut le faire. Elle est actrice après tout. Etre ouverte et pleine d'expressions fait parti de son quotidien. Mais une partie de toi rêverait de ne pas avoir cette capacité. Voir ta petite amie tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme de tes propres yeux. Si seulement Rachel pouvait être plus subtile. Malheureusement, elle ne l'est pas. Et tu en souffres énormément, parce que c'est tellement évident que tu es en train de la perdre.

C'est lui. Tu en es sûr. Quand elle est avec lui, ses yeux scintillent. Son rire est naturel, son regard sans limite. Ils semblent juste être des âmes sœurs l'un pour l'autre. Et toi, tu remarques le nombre de fois que leurs bras se frôlent, la façon dont leurs mains se touchent, et toutes ces choses là. Ces petits gestes pour la plupart du temps sans importances prennent soudain une place importante dans ton raisonnement. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de raisonner, de réfléchir. C'est par amour, et jamais tu ne pourras t'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

Tu espère pouvoir.

Bien sûr que tu as toujours su que ca allait se passer un jour ou l'autre. Quand elle a eu ce rôle, ses rêves devenaient enfin réalités. Mais quand il a su qui allait être son partenaire, tu te sentais mal, déchiré. Parce que il était Jesse St James, et pas toi. Parce qu'il était intelligent, talentueux, bon leader et tu ne l'étais pas. Tout ce que tu avais toujours voulu être mais que tu n'avais jamais réussi à devenir. Il est meilleur que toi dans tout les domaines, et tu le sais. Autant qu'elle le sait.

Au fond, tu n'était là que pour l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve.

Les choses restent les mêmes pendant un moment. Rachel fait semblant de t'aimer. Tu ne veux pas commencer à la contrarier parce qu'elle cela voudrait dire la perdre à jamais. Pourtant tu l'as déjà perdue. Tu te sens vraiment seul et perdu quand ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Tu oublies le moment où tu l'as envoyer baladée pour aller diner avec Santana et Brittany. Tu oublies que cet acte l'a mené à lui. En bref, tu oublies le moment où il est entré dans ce monde pour la toute première fois. Ce qui est totalement stupide parce que ni toi ni Rachel n'était né quand c'est arrivé.

Tu te promets que quand ce que tu penses se révèlera être vrai, tu arrêtera de « mentir » à Rachel. Ce moment arriva une nuit quand Rachel se coucha dans le lit, se serrant contre lui, pensant à lui. Tu ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi c'est arrivé. Mais ce soir là, tes convictions ont été confirmées. Elle est dans tes bras, mais tu es sûr qu'elle veut être d'être dans ses bras. Tu la regarde dormir. Elle rêve probablement de lui, mais tu veux profiter au maximum du temps qu'il te reste avec elle. Parce que bientôt, ce geste te sera plus permis.

Elle t'apporte un bon café le lendemain matin au lit. Elle a ce magnifique sourire. Mais tu sais qu'elle simule. Tout est faux et tu sais que qu'avec lui, elle n'a pas besoin de faire semblant.

Mais tu continues à te taire, malgré les centaines de promesses que tu t'es faites. Tu espères toujours qu'un jour elle réalisera qu'elle t'aime toi et non lui.

L'espoir fait vivre après tout.

Elle commence à rentrer plus tard. Ses excuses sont stupides. Un jour, ils y avaient plus de fans que prévu à la sortie de théâtre, le lendemain elle n'a pas vu l'heure passée après être sortie boire un verre avec la troupe. La pire excuse qu'elle t'ait donnée était peut être quand elle affirme qu'elle voulait marcher seule.

Parfois son nom arrive dans la conversation, et tu ignores le sourire qu'elle dissimule sous ses lèvres. Il semblerait même qu'elle évite de parler de lui. Elle va même parfois jusqu'à dire qu'elle était avec Kurt. Tu n'as même pas envie d'aller vérifier et d'appeler ton frère pour savoir si ta petite amie te ment. Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Chaque jour, elle te ment. Ses lèvres sont légèrement enflées, ses cheveux décoiffés et son chemiser n'est plus parfaitement mis dans sa jupe comme il était quand elle est sortie de l'appartement. Elle espère surement qu'il tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

Une partie de toi veut aller taper ce connard pour ce qu'il fait avec Rachel. Mas-tu sais que si tu fais ça, il est certain qu'elle le choisira lui. Et tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. Tu sais tout de même qui finalement, tu ne seras pas celui qu'elle choisira. Parce que après tout, coucher avec quelqu'un veut dire que tu n'aimes plus la personne avec qui tu es.

Tu continues de faire semblant. Subitement, cette chanson que vous avez écrite pour les nationales semble être parfait avec ton couple. Parce qu'au fond, durant votre relation, vous n'avez fait que faire semblant et simuler, mais cette fois-ci dans le mauvais sens.

Elle doit faire cette promotion pour le spectacle. Avec lui. Elle se rend sur le plateau d'une émission et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle explique la sensation que ça lui fait de l'embrasser tout les soirs et d'être très proche de lui. Ils disent aussi qu'ils passent énormément de temps à travailler ensembles, à avoir des fous rires tout les deux. Et toi, tu es assis là, à essayer de ne pas être jaloux.

C'est presque aussi dur que d'aller voir ta petite amie jouer le rôle de sa vie tous les soirs.

Tu les vois se faire de grandes déclarations, hyper romantiques, et tu sais qu'ils ne jouent plus.

Les critiques qu'on leur donne te le prouvent. Ils sont si convaincants que leurs personnages semblent être réels. Les rôles sont parfaits pour eux. Toi, tu t'assis dans le public, et ton premier réflexe est de ne pas devenir jaloux au fait que ta petite amie est en train de jouer en face de son amant.

Ca te dérange comme l'enfer. Non seulement elle te trompe, mais en plus elle le fait devant toi, et tu as presque l'impression que tu vas te lever et aller l'agresser comme tu l'as fait pour son premier bal de promo.

Au moins, cette fois-ci, Sylvester ne sera pas là pour t'arrêter.

La sécurité le ferait cependant.

Tu es presque surpris que personne ne remarque ce qu'il se passe. C'est si évident. Il y a des gestes sur lesquels tu ne peux pas te tromper. Comme la dilatation de tes pupilles quand tu regardes la personnes que tu aimes. Ils sont peut être tout les deux de bons acteurs, mais jamais ils ne pourront dissimuler leur amour.

Pourtant, leur spectacle est un grand succès. Et tu espères profondément que ca ne l'encourage pas à travailler encore plus avec lui. Mais tu sais que si.

Tu as envie de taper dans les murs. Que se soit à cause de toute cette histoire ou parce que tu ne veux pas aller voir ta petite amie jouer, tu as juste envie de te défouler.

Peut être que c'est juste la façon dont les murs te regardent qui t'énerve ?

Tu fais tout ton possible pour qu'elle continue à t'aimer. Tu la gâtes de cadeaux, de diners romantiques, de baisers doux. Elle sourit, mais pas comme elle est censée le faire.

Vous faites rarement l'amour. Pourtant tu devrais représenter plus que lui. Tu es celui à qui elle a donné sa virginité. Mais maintenant, elle préfère obtenir tout ça ailleurs. Et tu en as marre qu'elle te dise qu'elle est trop fatiguée ou occupée.

Elle ment encore quand elle dit ça. La vérité est qu'elle ne veut que lui.

Un soir, elle rentre vraiment tard, mais elle ne se justifie pas cette fois-ci. Et tu peux voir la culpabilité sur son visage. Quelque chose à changé, et tu le vois dans ses yeux, même quand elle t'embrasse pour atténuer ce qu'elle va te dire.

Ca ne marche pas avec toi. Car tu sais qu'elle n'a pas envie t'embrasser.

Alors, tu t'éloignes. Tu vas te préparer un croque monsieur. Tu l'entends t'appeler. Sa voix est hésitante, elle semble nerveuse quand elle prononce ton nom. Tu te demandes même comment elle peut encore oser le prononcer.

Elle vient vers toi et prend tes mains, te guidant vers le canapé. Tu t'assis, sachant ce qui va se passer. Elle t'explique qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de toi, qu'elle a l'impression que votre relation va nulle part, qu'elle aimerait tant que ça doive se passer autrement. Elle ajoute, qu'elle y pense depuis un certain temps maintenant, et que sa décision n'est pas irréfléchie. Elle dit qu'elle t'as vraiment aimé mais qu'elle ne peut plus.

« Je sais Rachel » tu lui dis. Elle te regarde, prise au dépourvu.

« Tu sais quoi ? » elle demande. Tu ris presque à la façon dont elle essaye d'éviter … l'évidence.

« A propos de toi et Jesse. Je le sais depuis des mois. Je suis pas stupide Rachel, et je te connais bien ! » tu lui réponds, soupirant légèrement. « Je vais pas m'énerver, mais s'il te plait arrête de mentir. Je veux la vérité ! Toute la vérité ! »

A ta plus grand surprise, tu l'obtiens. Elle t'explique comment ça a commencé. Quand le spectacle à débuté, il la détestait. Mais finalement, ils ont accepté leurs sentiments. Il l'a embrassée dans sa loge. Elle a essayé de le repousser mais elle n'a pas pu. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que c'était réel. Ils avaient des rendez-vous secrets après les spectacles. Elle t'avoue aussi qu'elle a couché avec lui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui te blesse le plus.

« Je l'aime. Plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde » elle te dit, et son visage s'ouvre, son ton est si sincère que tu ne peux pas le nier. C'est la vérité. Rachel ne dirait pas tout ca si elle ne le pensait pas. Elle l'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle.

Il te suffit alors de baisser la tête à cette déclaration, et essayer d'éviter les larmes qui remplissent tes yeux. Tu savais que ça allait arriver. Tu le lui dis. Elle hoche la tête. Elle le savait aussi. L'univers entier le savait. Mais vous faisiez encore semblant. Vous êtes bon ca. Peut être que tu pourrais aussi être un acteur excellent.

Le silence s'empare d'eux. Finalement, tu lèves les yeux. Ceux de Rachel rencontrent les tiens. Tu te baisses légèrement et embrasse son front, fermes tes yeux, inspirant le plus possible son odeur pour te remémorer combien vous avez pu être heureux. Une partie de toi est attristée par ce qui se passe, mais tu sais que c'est ce qu'il devait se passer quand tu la regardes, si soulagée. Elle peut enfin stopper cette relation que vous partagiez et avancer avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Tu es soulagé aussi. Au moins, elle sera heureuse maintenant.

Tu ne pouvait pas lui donner ce sentiment, mais lui peut. Et c'est le plus important.

Tu rentres à Lima. En fait, tu n'avais jamais voulu aller à New York. C'était le rêve de Rachel et tu ne voulais pas la perdre. Lima a toujours été ta ville. Tu t'y sens bien. Tu n'as jamais été ce gars destiné à réaliser de grandes choses dans une grande ville. Toutes ces choses étaient destinées à Rachel et Jesse.

C'est un peu près un an plus tard que tu découvres que Rachel et Jesse se sont fiancés. C'est drôle, parce que plus tôt dans la journée tu as dit à Quinn que tu l'aimais pour la première fois depuis le lycée. C'est sûr que tu penses à Rachel parfois, mais juste parce que tu réalises que maintenant vous êtes tout les deux beaucoup plus heureux.

Kurt est invité au mariage. T'es pas surpris de ne pas l'être. Ca aurait été maladroit. Mais c'est quand même décevant que ca soit ton demi frère qui te l'annonce.

C'est étrangement bizarre que ce mariage soit si discret pour deux personnes aussi dramatiques. Kurt te dit qu'ils ne veulent pas que le mariage change la relation qu'ils partagent et ruine leur couple, et tu acquiesces. Ca te surprend de ne pas souffrir en pensant à tout ça.

Tu demandes à Kurt de te montrer des photos. Il hésite avant de sortir son appareil photo. Tu assures que ca ira, que tu en as besoin. Alors, il te donne l'objet sans rien dire.

Elle est magnifique, elle l'a toujours été. Sa beauté n'est pas ordinaire ou banale, elle est spécifique et merveilleuse. Après, tu le vois lui, et la façon dont il la regarde, comme si elle était la seule chose au monde. Tu devines que oui, elle représente tout pour lui. Il a reçu la deuxième chance qu'il désirait tant avec elle. Et quand tu vois son regard, tu sais qu'il ne va pas tout gâcher.

Il l'aime plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, c'est la vérité.

Tu continues à regarder les photos. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire. Ils sont le couple parfait. Tu souhaites secrètement avoir pu avoir une relation comme celle là avec Rachel. Mais votre relation n'était qu'une illusion alors que la leur était inévitable.

Alors que tu regardes les photos, tu peux observer combien ils s'aiment sincèrement. Elle a pu être la tienne, mais jamais elle n'a eut cette joie dans son regard. Leur mariage est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le plus jour de la vie de Jesse St James aussi. La manière dont il la regarde ne pourra jamais être comparer à la façon dont tu la regardais toi. Il l'admire.

Tu emménages avec Quinn un peu plus tard. Elle tombe enceinte. C'est la chance de ta vie et tu es plus heureux que jamais. Tu as une femme extraordinaire, un fils parfait et un travail que tu aimes. Tu vis ta propre version du rêve américain.

Ils vous aura fallu des années pour en arriver là, mais vous avez réussi. Elle a été ton premier coup de cœur, et tu as été le sien. Tu te rends alors compte que Jesse était bien le premier vrai amour de Rachel et inversement. Elle n'avait jamais été comprise par un garçon avant que Jesse ne débarque dans sa vie. Ils étaient si complémentaires et si similaires. Le match parfait.

Quatre ans après que tu ais dit à Quinn que tu l'aimais et deux ans après la naissance de ton fils Jack, tu apprends de la bouche de Kurt que Rachel est enceinte.

C'était juste une question de temps.

Ton demi frère te tient au courant. Tu souries quand tu apprends qu'elle attend des jumeaux et tu leurs donnes tes félicitations par l'intermédiaire de Kurt. La plupart des gens pensaient que tu allais mal le prendre, mais tu es vraiment heureux. Parce que Rachel l'est, Quinn l'est et Jack l'est. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ca avait été dur pour toi de quitter New York et de retourner à Lima, de mettre toutes ces choses avec Rachel derrière toi. De tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais au fond tu en est reconnaissant. Parce que, maintenant, jamais tu ne voudrais changer le passé.

Kurt organise une réunion pour les New Directions quelques années plus tard. Cinq ans plus tard. Plus les années avancent, plus tu es heureux et moins tu vois le temps passer. Jack a maintenant sept ans, et tu as aussi une fille de quatre ans, Lucy. Et c'est Quinn qui a choisi le nom, disant que ce prénom n'avait presque jamais été utilisé et méritait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance. Tu as accepté. Tu fais n'importe quoi pour rendre Quinn heureuse.

Tu arrives à la soirée avec Quinn, ignorant les comédies des enfants pour avoir manqué Amercan Idol. Tes deux enfants aiment beaucoup chanter.

Tous les anciens du glee club viennent de l'aéroport. Rachel, Jesse, Kurt et Puck de New York, Artie, Brittany, Santana et Sam de Californie. Et Mike et Tina de Londres. Les autres viennent d'endroits dont tu n'as même pas retenu le nom. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont essayé de maintenir le contact, mais ca na jamais duré. Et la plupart d'entre eux sont surpris de voir Jesse ici. Ils sont même amers.

Tu as toujours été le chef de file, donc tu fais le premier pas. Tu te diriges vers eux. Tu vois de la jalousie dans ses yeux. Mais Rachel caresse doucement sa main et il se souvient pourquoi il est ici. Pour la femme qu'il l'aime. La mère de ses enfants. Il l'a notamment mise enceinte deux fois. Une fois il y a quelques années(des jumeaux) et tu peux remarquer qu'ils ont remis ça, voyant le ventre gonflé de Rachel.

Tu tends ta mains à Jesse avec un lâche haussement d'épaules, un sourire sur tes lèvres. Tu es sincère même s'il hésite à retourner la poignée de main. Tu embrasses brièvement Rachel.

« C'est bon de vous revoir » tu leurs dit, le pensant vraiment. Ils retournent tous les deux le sentiment, ne remarquant pas ta maladresse pour avoir briser leur petite bulle.

Regardant plus bas, tu repères deux petites têtes aux cheveux bouclés se cachant derrière leurs parents. « Tu me les présentes ? » tu demandes, souriant à Rachel.

« Harrison et Lily » elle te répond. Tu hoches la tête. Leurs enfants sont assez beaux. Harrison est Jesse en version miniature et Lily est le mélange parfait d'eux deux. Tu peux aussi remarquer que Jesse et Rachel les aiment plus que tout.

Le reste de la salle qui vous regardait, espérant une dispute, finit par être déçue. A un moment, Quinn vient vers toi, et enroule ses bras autour de ta taille. Et tu sais qu'elle est jalouse comme tu l'étais quand Jesse l'a embrassée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jack et Lucy finissent par s'amuser avec les jumeaux. Ils se promettent de se revoir. Ca ne te dérange pas, c'est en fait plutôt une bonne idée.

Finalement, Rachel n'a pas besoin de ton amour quand elle a le sien.

_That I can change the world_

_I would be the sunlight in your universe_

_Your will think my love was really something good_

_Baby, if I could change the world_


End file.
